Kon the little fox demon and the Thunder brothers
by Sakurashy101
Summary: Sadly, Sui and Saito have to find 200 pieces of the shikon jewl shards in order for Sui to get back, with a new friend and new enimies. while your reading this, listen to the themes so it can be more dramatic


Chapter 5: Kon The little Fox demon, and the blood thirsty Thunder brothers!

"WHAT?!"

They yelled. A woman in her thirities told them the shikon jewl was broken and the pieces spread everywhere.

"You mean i gotta stay with her longer?!"

"Shut up Saito!"

" You need to collect all 200 pieces acording to my caculations. Then you will be able to go back, but be warned, demons look for these pieces in order to get stronger."

" Thank you ma'm."

The two left depressed.

"God Thanks to you i wont be able to sleep in my bed again!"

" Stop whining!"

They walked up a hill where they saw so many bones of humans and demons.

" EKKKKK!!!!!!!"

Saito sniffed the ground. Sui went pale and tried to calm down.

"Yup...not long that this happened."

Saito picked up a jewl shard. One of the Shikon jewl shards.

"What the F***?! THERES BONES ITS SUPPOSE TO TAKE A LOOONG TIME FOR THAT TO HAPPEN ITS ALL IN SCIENCE!"

"Shut up it's not my fault in here we devolpe faster!"

They started fighting and got inturrupted by a orange bubble standing in front of them.

"Hand me that shikon jewl shard now!"

The bubble said. Saito just poked it and out came a fox demon kid. He looked up at Saito angry.

"Hey why you do that to my bubble half breed?!"

" Half- breed?!"

Saito grabed the fox demon's tail and started using him as a punching bag while the foc demon yelled in pain.

"Tell me your name kid, and the reason you want this jewl shard so badly?"

Sui punched Saito.

" Don't hurt him! Look how cute he is!"

Sui picked the fox demon up and started cuddling it.

"Im gunna call you fuzzy!"

"Ahem..my name is Kon Izurashi and i need to jewl shard to avenge my father's death."

Saito and Sui was shocked. Kon tried to grab the jewl shard but was too sad because the reminder of his father.

" Then wheres your mother?"

" Damnit Sui you always ask that kind of question!"

" I have to know!"

"Oh shes LOOONG dead and i barely even remember her. Now...GIVE ME THAT JEWL SHARD!"

" Just tell us how your father died."

" Not too long ago this happened. These thuds called the thunder brothers came to murder demons like us...except for that guy thats with you, cause hes a dumbass."

" HEY!"

"Anyways, they killed my dad and left me nothing to remeber him by. And i saw his death and so now...i need that jewl shard."

"Aw....you need a hug."

Sui hugged Kon but he got out of her way.

"Is she sick?! Humans don't touch demons!"

"Apearently she is cookoo in the head."

Sui wacked Saito on the head.

"Now whos cookoo?"

"Still you..."

"GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then a thunder blast right behind them. Kon jumped on Sui's head.

"Oh no they're here!"

They tried to see where the thunder brothers were but it was all growing dark around them. Then something or someone covered Sui's mouth and took her in.

" Mister help!!!"

They covered Kon's mouth too, but Saito heared him. It started to get pitch black but Saito ran to where they were taking Sui and Kon. At the place where they help Kon and Sui was two guys with knives right in front of Sui and Kon. Sui tried squrming but she couldn't break loose.

"Why are you keeping us here?!"

"Why? Well to kill you reatard."

Sui tried to scream for help but they quickly taped her mouth and laughed evily. Sui was frightened.

_{Im not gunna get home.....}_

They found the jewl shard on Sui's pocket. Sui muffled "Thats mine give it back!" but it was no use. Then out of nowhere, Saito came bursting through the door.

"I believe you have something from me."

Kon and Sui both yelled "Help us!"

One of the thunder brothers suddenly died for some freaky reason, and the brother didn't care. He and Saito fought hand to hand combat. The thunder brother tried slashing Saito with the knives he had but Saito punched him in the stomach and got the jewl shard.

" Iron soul reaper!!"

Sui this time was being carried away by the other thunder brother. It seems he hasn't died but just dissapeared and Saito didn't noticed. Kon quickly got free and started jumping around.

" Mister mister! they took that lady!"

"What?!"

Saito killed the thunder brother and went after the other.

_Meanwhile where Sui was help captive...._

The thunder brother kept beating Sui. Sui couldn't do anything, she was tied up and was going to die. The thunder brother shock Sui with a powerful thunderbolt, Saito and Kon made it to the scene. Sui muffles were screams of pain. Saito started ripping the thunder brother's heart out, causing him to stop. He ran to Sui who was badly injured.

" Idiot wake up!"

" Lady! Lady! Please!"

Sui didn't respond. she lied there covered in blood. Saito picked her up.

"Don't craok on me now! The old hag is gunna kill me if she hears this!"

"Hey mister! You care about your life more then hers?! she's your women!"

" She ain't my women!"

Saito looked down at Sui's face.

" But she is my friend...."

" Sa....Sa-Sa-"

"Shhhh....it's ok Sui."

Sui smiled and closed her eyes. She wasn't breathing. Saito and Kon turned pale.

" You idiot!"

Saito cried.

"Don't leave me!"

Then Sui's necklecae glowed and Sui was revived. The two looked at her.

" Damn! That was close!"

Sui looked at Saito.

"What was with that, ' Don't leave me' part?"

Saito's face turned red but he scoffed and looked away.

"Kon, just so you know I'm Sui and hes Saito. so stick with us."

" You mean it?"

Sui smiled.

"Alright!"

"What?!"

Saito groaned. Sui giggled. She put out the jewl shard.

"All right! I got me...A shikon jewl shard!"


End file.
